clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ShrimpPin/4
Hey everyone! This is my '''fourth' archive! It filled up in record time! I try to add a new archive every 21 posts or so, but this one has 34 posts in just a few days! Wow!'' ' Welcome to ShrimpPin's Talk Page! ' Archives Archive 1• Archive 2•Archive 3• Archive 4•Archive 5•Current Welcome to Archive Quatre! Please sign with your signature; it makes it easy on all of us. Mods I agree. They are going to be protected right now. --Awesome335 18:47, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Request May I please become a bureaucrat? I have performed 87 administrator actions so far, and I feel like I can handle another tough job. And also, I think that User:Terler and User:Tracotaper might be ready to become administrators. --Awesome335 19:56, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey shirmpPin Arnt you the owner of this site? From ShrimpPin: No, I am not the owner. I could be considered as the current owner since I am basically the highest ranked active member at the time, but technically not. V-Rex owns the Wiki. --' ShrimpPin ' ( Talk ) ' Go Purple Pups! ' 20:26, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Problem There is something wrong with the main page that I can not fix. Would you be so kind as to fix it? --Awesome335 21:35, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Main page, Plush Hi!Main page problem is Admins jobs are getting very bad because they are not updating the Main page.Plush is doing good job.Terler Reeze Rabbits Notice: Hi everyone. If someone could kindly tell me who is editing the Reeze Rabbits Wikia, I would appreciate it. BTW, Reeze Rabbits is not an MMORPG... It's an organization. I mean I like the idea of having a map and Town Hall and whatnot, but... That's really not the point. Please respond if you are doing this. ---- RE: I've changed the .css file. Your name, and Awesome's name should be in green, but it's not going to be in green everywhere. A place that I think it should be in green would be the , but it should also take a while before it becomes green. However, if it's not green, I can't do much about it - it'll likely be a problem on Wikia's end (cache). --[[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] 22:23, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hey ShrimpPin, how ya been? I haven't seen you, Bman, or Awesome in a while, so I was wondering how you guys were doing. So all three of you are Admins now? is that why you stay on this wiki? Either way, as long as you guys have fun, that's all that matters. Have a great day! Cp kid 01:01, June 6, 2011 (UTC) End Of School Party ShrimpPin, my end of school is June 29, is yours different? John, Cheer For India! 11:14, June 6, 2011 (UTC) End Of School Party My school ends on June 9, but I leave for vacation on the afternoon on June 11. I might not be able to make it to your epic party. Also, in about a week or so, can we feature John Fitzgerald Kennedy on the thing you just posted on? He's been doing GREAT things for the wiki. --Awesome335 11:44, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Admin Hey, Im kendzo and i heard what you were saying about theplush and the admin thing and i would love to be an admin and help out the wiki but i just dont know what to do, im not saying that i have done every thing for this wiki (which i so have not) im just asking you about what more i could do and improve, thanks. Kendzo Cool! Your cool!Terler Thanks, If you need any pics for new pages, just ask me, I love adding pics, Cya------Kendzo Admin??? Hey, where do I go to ask for admin? Here's why I think I should be admin: 1. I'm respectful, curtious, and I've recited the policies 2. I helped the new and this wiki with spelling/grammar, spammers, and policy breakers 3. I work hard to help out the wiki, and I know I have been bagging it lately. I've just been busy a lot. Thanks, buddy! ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 18:48, June 6, 2011 (UTC) ------------------------------- Replay to reply: Oh ok I didnt notice xP ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 01:57, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Well... The message is noticeable, since it is in sitenotice format (what you see when you have new messages). Admins COULD be Featured User, I guess, but only if there are no other nominees. Also, we have to do a community vote on who should become featured user. Users would be nominated, and there would be the "for" and "against" thing, you know? Let me know if you have any other thoughts! --Awesome335 20:54, June 6, 2011 (UTC) admin can you make me a admin please -[[User:Snicks10|'Snicks10']] [[User talk:Snicks10|'rock on']] lets get this party started! sup Look, dude... Hello. My name is Sharkbate. I used to be a very active editor and bureaucrat here before I moved onto the new CPWN (Club Penguin Wiki Network) website. I'd like to talk to you about something since I'm here. First off, why did you promote Awesome? Because he asked you? I don't even think he was ready for Administrator status. Now, do I hate you? No. Do I dislike you? No. Do I disagree with you being a bureaucrat? Yes. Why? Well, you only have 600 or so edits. Before I became a bureaucrat, I had to have at least 1,000 edits. Was this on wikia? Yes. I also don't think you're using your rights properly. You shouldn't be promoting your buddies with no community vote or anything. Now, obviously I can't do anything but request you stop doing what your doing. What I can do is request that you edit more and use your rights with responsibility. Take this scenario. What if you were friends with a newcomer with no edits or experience and he asked you to be a bureaucrat. "hey dudddde can i like be a bcrat r sumtin?" If you gave him bureaucrat rights, he could promote many other undeserving users and the wiki could go downhill more than it is now. If I get banned by you because of this message, that will ultimately prove that you are not ready for these rights. Don't get angry at me either. I'm just giving you my opinion and my knowledge. If you get demoted in the future, I have some advice: Don't get all angry and threaten to quit/retire until people beg and promote you to come back. Trust me, I've been there, done that. Please take my advice into consideration. I look forward to hearing back from you. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] Talk2Meh 22:58, June 6, 2011 (UTC) yo sharkbait dude take this word of wisdom its not the amount of edits its the content of them ok? 09:26, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Admin? Hi ShrimpPin. I know i'm not really a user at all here anymore, but I was thinking that maybe I could be boosted up to an admin, because a lot of the things that I want to help with need admin tools. I am also a great speller. Cp kid 23:17, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Slow down, Guys Whoa whoa whoa, slow down guys, ShrimpPin is one person. Don't bombard him with requests of being an admin. Of course it's all up to ShirmpPin, but just saying... ' ~Bman2007Jazz ' '( Talk Page )' 03:57, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm... Should we make User:Cp kid an administrator? He has a lot of experience, good spelling and grammar, and I really think that he could help improve this wiki! Please consider this... --Awesome335 11:47, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, ShrimpPin.I don't want to be your friend.I'll become a friend if you please meet me in the new wiki or make me from a group of (none) to something.Bye!Terler RE:Hey! Hiya! Yeah, I'm back, and I should be here to stay. The reason why I was gone was because I was so busy getting my transcripts done so I could be ''officially done with school. Not doing any work at all just getting my grades together. Since I have admin duties here, I will try to be slightly more active in this wiki than the new one. ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|'Bman'2007Jazz]] (Talk Page) 15:22, June 7, 2011 (UTC) RE:Hmmph Sounds nice/weird. Hey, ShrimpPin, I'd like to discuss some things with you, about promoting people, and banning people. If you can make it, please meet me at the CPDB Chat Room as soon as you can. Thanks! ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|'Bman'2007Jazz]] (Talk Page) 17:22, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Well Do you think User:Chill57181 should be an admin? I have seen him make many great edits. He, along with me and CK, were good friends on CPW and I highly recommend him for the position. As for the active administrator total, I say 7. How about you? --Awesome335 23:37, June 7, 2011 (UTC) --------------------------------- Just to put my arguement on it, he does look like a great outcome for an admin. On an active administrator total, I say 6, though. ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|'Bman'2007Jazz]] (Talk Page) 23:40, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Chill's Userpage I'd like to know you're feedback on unlocking Chill57181's Userpage for the maximum of 5 edits. His page isn't accurate any more and he would like to update it. ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|'Bman'2007Jazz]] (Talk Page) 00:02, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Start up Penguin of the Month again? I came to consult with you on whether or not we should start up Penguin of the Month for this site. It hasn't been updated since February. ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|'Bman'2007Jazz]] (Talk Page) 02:19, June 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Jobs/Blog Posts Yeah all you need to do I think is put the category "News" under it and it will automatically go. It took me all night to get mine on the front page. It has to be checked by an admin, unless you are an admin, I believe. And yay for my picture :D Yeah, I'm fine with my job. As long as our jobs also include editing and moderating, which is kind of obvious. ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|'Bman'2007Jazz]] (Talk Page) 14:38, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Suggestion Hi Srimp. There's a problem. You know your new blog post saying that there will be a 6th admin? Well do you know why the old system only had five? They did that so when an idea, or something like that came up that the admins had to decide on, the votes couldn't be tied. So I think it should just be the five of us. [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Admin in the house! '' ]] 18:16, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Idea! Also, since most of the old users have left, why don't I wipe out all the names on the To-Do list, except for our current users? [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Admin in the house! '' ]] 18:51, June 8, 2011 (UTC) I want to be an admin While I have not made over 500 edits, I have lots of experience in wikicode and such editing on the new wiki. I'm Andrew there. Notice my excellent image-making skills. Scrollbars 19:00, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Here is my opinion: you ARE a very active user and you are definitely an expert at wikicode. If promoted, your job will be doing tech stuff and such other adminitrator jobs. I support Scrollbars' run for administrator. FYI: This user is known as "Andrew" on the new wiki. --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] TALK TO HIM, OR ELSE... 21:54, June 8, 2011 (UTC) admin? can I be a admin plz let me know on my talk page yes or no ok -[[User:Snicks10|'Snicks10']] [[User talk:Snicks10|'''-Snicks10 rock on sup']] lets get this party started! sup (UCT) : Snicks10 has more . Don't suggest promoting. Scrollbars 19:32, June 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: RE: Thanks for replying so quickly. I understand that this wiki is becoming abandoned. Why don't you join the new one? It's much better. It has more features and everything. Trust me, I didn't agree with moving at first either, but once the decision was made, I had to go along with it. I actually liked it afterwards. I think you should join, then maybe you can be giving administrator rights or bureaucrat rights fairly. This wiki is not what it used to be. For the best, go to the new wiki. The skin is better, it's much easier to edit, and easier to understand. This wiki has an ugly, and I mean UGLY skin. Yes, it has a Club Penguin background, but it's not as good. This wiki is basically filled with people who don't know how to run a wiki (not necessarily you) and needs to be closed, stopped, or abandoned. There's no point in editing a wiki with barely anyone in it. Please join the new wiki, as it will be better for everyone. Before you go though, I recommend demoting all those you have promoted who are unfit, such as Awesome. I have nothing against Awesome, just so you know, he's just unfit to be an administrator. A reply would be greatly appreciated. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] Talk2Meh 21:58, June 8, 2011 (UTC) POTM Confirmation? If someone is nominated, ShrimpPin, it's already confirmed. However, if by confirmed you mean that he WILL be Penguin of the Month, than that cant be so. Just because an administrator agrees with a Nomination doesn't make it an official win. Other users might disagree and vote for somebody else. Just thought I'd post about this, if you could give me a clearer definition of what you mean. And a penguin cant vote for themself. It's against the rules. ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|'Bman'2007Jazz]] '(Talk Page)' 22:14, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Adminship Hi, I was wondering if I could be an admin or b-crat. I am a very skilled wiki coder and I was a very good editor before the move! I am willing to come back to the wiki if y need the extra help from a very skilled wikian! --[[User:Brookelas|'Brookelas']] [[User_talk:Brookelas|To the mountain!]] 22:32, June 8, 2011 (UTC) RE:POTM? The "Confirmed by ShrimpPin" part wasn't really necessary, just the Nomination note is fine ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|'Bman'2007Jazz]] '(Talk Page)' 03:41, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Umm... Hey ShrimPin. Sorry to bust in on your conversation, but if did decide to have another admin, Brookeles would be perfect for the job, because I've seen him in action, and I know that he would do a great job! [[User:Cp kid| Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Admin in the house! '' ]] 01:46, June 9, 2011 (UTC)